Moonlight Bliss
by Zulia101
Summary: "I don't know how i came to be what I am. All i know is that I can have a chance with you and for that, whatever the outcome, I am grateful." In a world where humans and Daemons struggle for dominance, there is one other kind, the immortals, that both could not hope to touch... Unless they bind the heart. For Hinata, it was a small price to pay. *Ratings might change*
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone. ****This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice! Honest and nice! :)**

** Disclaimer: Naruto not mine**

* * *

**Moonlight Bliss**

**Prologue:**

She had always watched from above. She couldn't remember a time she didn't. Up where the moon exist, so does she. Many memories of her first existence were vague but she knew her name and of how she felt... And of how she was not supposed to be alone. Many years. So many lonely years passed and all she could to was watch from above the mortals that she longed to be a part of. Their lives were so painfully short but... From where she watched it was paradise.

Hinata is an immortal and hers is the existence of the moon itself. Ever brightest in the darkest time of the mortals day. Although most would rather sleep through her appearance, It did not bother her. Mortals need rest after all. She might never know what that is but she was positive it was important for their daily functions. Everyone slept, both humans and daemons. This particular moment was the same as any other. A touch of cloud here and there but mostly the sky was clear, giving her a beautiful view of her side of the world. A longing smile shadowed her transparent lips as a small sigh escaped. Her phantom hands slowly reached out o the world as if to embrace it but as always, the world was just beyond her reach. With another phantom sigh, she watched as a mother and child walks hand in hand towards their home from a long day at the market place. An elderly couple sitting on their rocking chairs watching their dogs run around their front yard. Traffic on the streets has decreased and the traffic police sat down to get a drink of water while 3 teenagers walked past him and head home from an outing. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she could feel warmth. Slowly the world turned and similar acts could be seen. Some more devious, others pure. It wasn't until the dimmer part of the world was shown to her that something caught her attention. Hinata knew she was facing what mortals called the sea. There were scattered boats and ships here and there but there was one small boat in particular that made her frown. From where she exist, the person on that boat seemed to be glowing.

And then something happened.

Hinata couldn't put her finger on it but suddenly she could feel a sense of urgency. But why?She felt drawn to this flickering light, as if desperately trying to keep itself alight. She watched as whatever it was that glowed on the boat slowly started to dim. It when then that she could see... there was a boy, no more than 8. He laid on his back, motionless. Hinata realized in sadness that the boy was dying. What could she do? There was no mortals anywhere near where he drifts. She had seen far worst of what mortals can do and countless times she had shed tears for them and for her helplessness. Hinata was the moon, ever present but detached from the world. She watched with an aching heart as the light on the boy faded and she knew he had passed.

Her chest felt heavy, and she heaved as if she could breath. 'The poor boy!' she whispered to herself, placing a phantom hand on her chest. 'I am so sorry'. Tears... She could feel her phantom tears falling from her eyes as she watched the lifeless body being swayed around on the boat by the waves. One of her tears fell down towards the boy and hit him on his forehead. 'Odd' she thought 'Anything of me shouldn't have been able to touch anything of the mortal world.' another tear fell towards the boy again and this time it hit his left cheek. Hinata's eyes widened. 'How...?' She reached out towards the buy with her right hand.

In a flash she stood next to the dingy, waves clashing left and right. She was in awe at what was occurring. She stood as a ball of light next to the body but then she could feel herself forming into what she would look like if she were human. This has never happened before! She blinked... SHE ACTUALLY BLINKED! transfixed at her sudden change of form, she brought her hands up to her face... She could feel smooth skin... SHE COULD FEEL! As if suddenly remembering, she turned sharply to the body and walked/floated right next to it. She kneel down and placed a hand on his heart. 'It really has stopped beating' She frowned. 'What can I do...'

Suddenly, she knew what to do. She brought her right thumb to her lips and bit down. Pain. Another knew sensation. Silver liquid started to flow from the wound and she placed it above the boys forehead. A single drop of Liquid moon fell and then a sudden flash. Hinata closed her eyes as the sudden brightness hurts. Slowly she opened them and stared eye to eye with the bluest kind of blue she had ever seen. 'He lives!' She exclaimed to herself in glee. The boy had sat up and was now facing her with wide eyes. He had spiky blind hair and 3 scratch marks on both cheeks. She gave him a warm smile... At least she hopes that's what she's showing. The boy blinked a few times and then gave the most radiant smile.

"Wow! You'r floating on wat-"

Just then a big wave hit the boat and it flipped over. Although the wave just breezed passed her, Hinata was horrified for the little boy. She frantically went under water and found him struggling to get backup. She could see fear in his eyes as she reached forward and grabbed his little hand.

* * *

Dawn was coming, she could feel it... or rather, she could feel the moon drifting away. She turned to the unconscious boy who now laid on a sandy beach of an unknown island. She had started a fire for him remembering that mortals weren't very good with the cold, especially humans. Hinata does not understand why all of this was suddenly happening but after a life time of nothing... This was a gift. 'I am grateful to be able to save a life.' she thought. She heard a moan behind her. She turned to see the boy stretch and yawn. He sat up and rubbed on his sleepy eyes.

"Ugh... What happened to me? I feel kinda sick"

Hinata smiled (And she really hoped she is) and gave the boy water she took from the see and turning it into drinkable fresh water and placing it on a large clam shell. "Drink" She said, a little surprised at the sound of her voice. The boy turned and blinked at her and then at the water. He blushed and smiled. "Gee- Thanks lady" He took the shell and drank greedily.

"I really thought i was a goner, thanks lady!" He said in a sheepish voice. Hinata was silent for a moment.

"What... were you doing?" She asked in a hushed voice. The little boy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see. My parents went missing 5 days ago in the sea and I wanted to help search for them but i kinda... screwed up" Hinata frowned.

"But my mom and dad takes me out on boats all the time so thought it would be easy..." The boys lips trembled "But then the waves got really big and all my stuff fell of the boat..." Tears formed on his eyes as he was finally realizing he had almost died. Hinata panicked at seeing the boys reaction.

"D-d-don't c-cry. E-everything is Okay now s-so-"

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?! I CAN HEAR YOU! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" They turned to the direction the rough voice had come from. Hinata opened her mouth to respond but then suddenly she felt an intense pull from behind her.

In a blink of an eye... She was the moon again.

Once again, she had become a phantom. As heavy as the feeling of loss was, a glimmer of hope was also present as she stared at the small scar on her right thumb.

Maybe... Just maybe... Someday...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello

**Moonlight Bliss**

**Chapter 1: Hello**

The small boat reached the shore just as the sun set. The passenger was grinning from ear to ear at the piece of paper in his hand. It had been hard-won but totally worth it! He folded the paper neatly and placed it on his front jean pocket. He jumped of the boat and pulled it onto the shore then stretched.

Naruto Uzumaki stayed on the beach to watch the last of the sunlight fade and if possible, his smile grew even bigger. Ever since he ended up on the island 10 years ago after his rescue, Naruto have had a strangest connection to the night. As much as he loves daylight and all the things you could do in it, there was just something about the eerie grace of night that he couldn't quite explain. He stayed on the same spot just long enough for him to see the moon rise.

The moon.

At times, he swear it sang to him. Especially when he couldn't sleep. he'd open his window wide to look up at the night sky. The moon always seemed to be where he could see it. Always watching, always comforting. Sometimes Naruto believes he's just probably crazy and just hasn't snapped yet. Other times, he could swear the moon stared back at him... Footsteps behind him made Naruto turn and looked at his adopted "Father". It took 5 years for the papers to finally be approved since it was extremely rare for a Daemon to adopt a Human. Kurama was a fox daemon with 9 tails. In his true form, he is as big as a mountain but because that seems to bother most humans, he shrink to a mere 7 feet tall. The daemon was quite rude and grumpy and a little bitter towards humans. it was only because of unique circumstances that Naruto made the Daemon change his opinion about humans... At Naruto at least. Where the boy was concerned, the red fox has grown a soft spot for the silly blond.

"You're late" Kurama growled out. Naruto flashed his father his brightest toothy smile as he showed the daemon the paper from his front pocket.

"SAKURA SAID YES! YAHOOOOO!" Naruto threw a fist pump in the air. Kurama bared his fangs in annoyance.

"The witch agreed to be your mate?" Naruto glared at him.

"Don't call Sakura a witch! And i just ask her out that doesn't mean she's my mate... yet" Naruto finished with his face all red and gave a sheepish grin. Kurama looked at his son as if he was nuts.

"Whatever" Was all he said before turning around.

"Hurry up now, Dinner is getting cold." Pouting as his happy mood got ruined, Naruto double checked the boat then followed his father to their house. Kurama glanced back at the human boy and gave a small smile. He remembered the first time he encountered the rough human. He was no more than 8 years old and had gotten lost in the see looking for his parents.

**flashback:**

**10 years ago**

Kruama had been resting inside his cave as the storm started to dissipate when he sensed two presence coming towards his land. A small tree covered island just off south of the mainland where civilization composed of humans and daemons reside. It had been his home for more than a hundred years and only an unlucky few dared to step foot on it. usually fools who wish to tame him or become allies... There was even one who wanted to buy it from him. Stupid humans. Now, again, unwanted guest had come to his home. He was going to make them his early breakfast! He growled as he stood up and head to the shore where the presence was strongest. Walking stealthily, he came to a stop when he was just a few meters from the target. He held a growl that was starting to rise from his throat. One of the intruders felt human which was no trouble for Kurama. But the other... Was a deity. He cursed his luck. This was going to be more trouble then he first thought. He hid in the bushes, watching as the human child sat up and started talking to the deity. It took probably 2 minutes for his territorial instincts to kick in. He would have jumped on them by now but he was not sure he can handle a deity this early in the morning. So instead he settled for growling out in the most threatening voice he can.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE?! I CAN HEAR YOU! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" He stepped out of the bushes to see the two trespassers snap their heads to his direction. And then suddenly, the deity was gone. Just poof and vanished and leaving behind the little human boy who stared at him with his mouth wide open in awe. Kurama was on alert as to where the deity had gone. But after a few minutes of nothing, he concluded that it had abandoned the human child. He huffed. Typical of those selfish immortal bastards. If there was anything in the world he hated more than humans, it were the immortals called deities. In his darker days, he was forced to become slave to one. Kurama shook the thoughts away before he starts to go on a rampage. It probably expected him to kill the child. He'll show it. He turned back to the child who was looking around in confusion.

"It had abandoned you." He told the child you instantly turned to look at him.

"it wants you to die by my fangs" The child closed his eyes, cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"That cant be right! She just saved me from dying out in the sea!" The child exclaimed.

"... Impossible! Deities would never do such a selfless acts. You are being deluded!" He gruff out. The boy glared at him.

"I am not! She saved me from dying in my boat and when i fell over coz a wave flipped the boat, i woke up here and alive!" he insisted, folding his arms in front of him and his lower lips stuck out in a stubborn pout. Kurama started to get pissed.

"You are being deceived! Their kind is not to be trusted!" He hissed. Why the hell was he arguing with food?!"ENOUGH!" He roared before the boy could open his trap. "This is my land, get out!"

The boy looked at him worriedly and turned to the sea.

"But i have no boat... And I'm hungry!" The boy whined.

"Not my problem!" HE said thought clenched teeth. You have till sun set today to leave or else i will EAT YOU!" With that, Kurama went stomping through the trees and left the boy who was straining to stop his tears from falling.

It half an hour before sun set that Kurama went to check on the boy again. he had felt him roaming around on the island, probably looking for something to use as a boat. A human that young wouldn't stand a chance out there. 'I'd be doing him a favor by ending his little life by making him my dinner tonight.' He has thought to himself as he reached the edge of the forest. The human boy was shivering violently as he tried to tie a bunch of dead plants around a pile of sticks. It seems he had been busy all day picking up sticks and dead plant fibers that his little body could carry a a few at a time. Obviously, the boy had had some experience camping. He's made a small fire and even picked some berries. Currently he was building a raft. It looked far from usable and time was running out. Kurama frowned. The boy was soaked and covered in dirt with scratches all over his exposed skin. His lips were starting to look blue and his teeth were chattering. His shirt was in tatters and he was barefoot. There were tear trails on his cheeks... but what really got him was the look the boys face. Stubborn determination. The kind that would challenge the world. He didn't look scared at all but Kurama deduced probably because he truely believed he would survive this somehow... Kurama forced a shrug. Not his problem what will happen to the boy. Suddenly he heard the boy jump up with both fists in the air.

"Done!" He shouted! Grinning from ear to ear. By then, the moon had started to rise and seemed to be illuminating him.

"Now then, L-lets g-g-grab some f-food and we-were off..." The boy staggered on his was to his fire and just before reaching it, gave a violent shiver and fell face first on the sand...

**End of flashback**

"We're Home!" Naruto yelled st the doorway of the two story house. He took of his shoes and jacket and threw them in a pile next to the door. Kurama came in after and grimaced at the pile. Kurama had the house built 1 year after Naruto's arrival. It seems he had become an orphan and with no place to go... When Naruto had woken up from nearly dying of hypothermia, he had begged Kurama over and over to let him stay there. After nearly doing everything he could just short of killing the boy to make him go away (for 3 months) Kurama gave up and let him do whatever he wanted. Before he knew it, Kurama had gotten attached to the loud, simpleton and have had people come and build a house for him since humans are weak against natures mood swings. The small island he owns had 2 caves filled with gems and stones that humans seemed to go nuts for. Naruto unknowingly got adopted by an extremely rich daemon. That being said, the house he had built was relatively simple. All the basic things humans need he supposed. Naturo had no complaint as long as there's food. Naruto got older, Kurama got the boy enrolled in a school that was both human and daemon friendly in the mainland. He used to have Naruto ride on him as he fly to get him to school. Then on his 1st year in high school, Naruto had asked for a boat so that he doesn't have to bother Kurama every single time he want to go to the mainland. Kurama regrets that sometimes when the boys friends would come over and spend days, sometimes weeks on the island. Especially during summer vacation. One loud human was bad enough for his sensitive ears, but a group of hormonal human teenagers was torture. Then there's that thing they call music... 'Shivers' Kurama usually fly off somewhere mumbling profanities as he go.

Now that the boy was 18 and in college, Naruto had calmed down a bit. He had decided to join the Ruins Gild after graduation. A group that's dedicated to learn and exercise ancient art and magic on both humans and daemon ability. In the country of Fire, The mainland called konohagakure has been promoting the small but growing guild in hopes to lessen the tension between races. Kurama felt a twinge of pride.

"Oi dad! What are you spacing out for?! Close the door its getting cold!" Kurama grunted in response and used his tail to shut the door. He could smell the ramen noodles that their live in maid. A kind old daemon lady, Kiriko Nash. She used to sell bread at the mainland. Her business was bought out by some food chain. Not used to be doing nothing, she had went into depression until Kurama had asked her if she would like to work for as a care taker for a human boy. A hop, a skip and a jump later, Naruto (11 at the time) was finally eating healthy foods and the house was starting to look (and smell) like a house again. Naruto reached the kitchen and drooled. Ramen was always on the menu every other night. Kiriko made sure to shove in as much vegetables in there since this is the one meal Naruto wont stop eating till he's emptied the Big pot. Kiriko game a wrinkly and affectionate filled smile.

"Welcome home Masters. I hope you are hungry, I made more than usual" She said brightly. Naruto was practically hopping.

"This smells even more amazing then last time!" He said as he sat down after a quick was of his hands.

"Lets Eat!" He said and proceeded to gobble the contents of his bowl.

Later that night:

Naruto was in his room reluctantly finishing his homework. He was in his last year and cant afford to slack off anymore. His head was starting to throb after reading the 2nd page of their literature homework.

"God, what is the point of this thing?! How can old drama stories help me get in the Ruins guild?!" He scratch the back of his head. A sudden feeling came to him then. He turned his head and looked out the window. The moon was full and it glowed brightly against the darkness of night. Forgetting his homework for a moment, He stood up and sat on his window. He could see the shore a ways away clearly under the gentle light of the moon. The house was built on the tallest hill thus have a 360 view on the island.

He blinked. "What the- Who is that?" He jumped out of his window and ran past the thick trees and came to a halt when he reached the shore. 10 minutes later, Naruto burst through the front door carrying a woman in his arms bridal style.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" He shouted in a panicked voice. Kurama and Kiriko was there in a flash.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, eyes the limp body as Naruto placed her on the couch.

"I was looking out my window when i saw a figure walking on the shore. I ran towards it only to find this woman unconscious!"

"Please excuse me, young master!" Kiriko moved towards the couch with a 1st aid kit and started to check for injuries.

"She's alive but her pulse is very weak" She said, now starting to undress the girl. Kurama stared for a moment before turning to his nervous looking son.

"Naruto, get out of here." He said, sounding bored.

"What?! Why?!" He burst out, brows furrowed. "Is it that bad?" He whispered, his voice getting high pitched from worry. Kurama blinked once slowly and said in a slightly amused voice.

"The human girl is naked"

"What?" Naruto stared at his father blankly. In the back ground could be heard clothes being torn off as Kiriko continued her noble quest of healing. 3 seconds later, Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

"DAMNIT KURAMA!" He yelled out as he run into the kitchen. Kurama smirked disappeared the moment Naruto was in the other room and turned his full attention to the human girl.

* * *

Hinata felt hollow. Not dead, just empty. What was it she was doing before darkness took over?

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Smile as bright as the sun.

'Ah, that's right' She thought 'I was looking over him again... And he looked back.' She frowned. 'Then what happened?' Hinata remember feeling like she was going to drown in his blue orbs if he kept staring at her like that. Then she started to feel like falling.

And then nothing. She tried to open her eyes but it was very hard. It felt like she hasn't used it for year- Wait... Wait a minute... I don't have eyes.

* * *

It 5 pm the next day and Naruto had come to check on the girl. He hadn't seen her since last night since Kiriko insisted she needed rest. That morning he had to do something in the mainland thus making this the first time he'll see her today. Kurama has gone out somewhere and Kiriko had just left for the mainland to buy some needed supplies. Naruto has to stay and keep watch over opened the door to find her sitting upright in bed with both hands on each side of her face. He smiled.

"You're awake! That's good, you had me worried there" He said as he closed the door and came closer.

Hinata, upon hearing his voice, turned her head to his direction. Naruto froze mid-step, his heart skipped a beat. The woman has jet black hair cascading around both her shoulders and back, reaching the blankets. Her skin was as pail as milk, her pink lips slightly parted... And her eyes. My GOD they were beautiful. Beautiful Pale eyes with a tint lavender. Naruto started to sweat as he forced himself not to look down. He inwardly groaned. Kiriko had gave the girl her night gown to use since he had torn the girls clothed last night. Kiriko's nightgown was SO obviously larger than the girls. One side of the gown's neckline went down halfway her one arm showing off her smooth and creamy right shoulder. The gown clung to her right chest. Any sudden movements could potentially expose herself. Naruto averted his eyes, feeling nervous.

"A-Ano, i think that clothes a little too large for you. I'll go get you something that wont expose you too much" He was on the other side of the door in a heart beat. The room she was in was right next to his but ti still felt like it took forever to get to his room. His face was still red when he started looking for some clean t-shirt. He went back to find her on the exact same spot only this time, both hands where neatly folded on her lap. He swallowed and gave a nervous smile. She returned the sweetest smile. He swallowed again.

"Here, change into this one" He stepped closer and offered the t-shirt to her. She looked at it for a moment and hesitantly took it then stared at it blankly.

"Um, I'll go down and get you something to eat okay? I'll be back in a bit" And he was gone again. He started scavenging in the fridge. 'Chicken soup and crackers...' Naruto shrugged 'Sounds good to me!' After about 10 minutes he went back up with a trey.

"Coming in!" He said and entered. He nearly dropped the trey. There she stood next to the bed wearing his t-shirt. The night gown was folded neatly on the night table. She stood straight but her face was looking down. She hands were again neatly in front of her as she gave him a small smile.

"H-...Hello" She said in a shy and melodic like voice. Naruto was red from head to toe and sweating profusely. He swallowed, not trusting his voice.

'Oh HELL. I forgot to give her shorts'

* * *

**Yey! 1st chapter out! ^v^ Hope you like it**


End file.
